


Smile

by EliotByNight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliotByNight/pseuds/EliotByNight
Summary: "There were those pleased smirks of when they made a good quick, that deformed and scary grin that was supposed to be like Sugawara’s reassuring smile, there was that grin of satisfaction that sometimes Kageyama addressed to him when they were both excited for a practice match or a goal to achieve … but somehow they didn’t count as real smiles.Hinata was conscious to smile often, for various reasons, but as the end of that practice session ended, he picked as many balls as possible to put them in place before his rival could do it and wondered if there was a serious reason, apart from volleyball, that could make Kageyama smile in that simple, genuine and calm way, a way that perhaps didn’t belong to him, but Hinata really wanted to see it on his face."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/262727) by EliotByNight. 



> This is a translation from Italian into English. If there are important grammatical mistakes, please tell me so that I can improve!

Hinata had always thought that Kageyama was cool.

Of course, Kageyama often turned out to be a complete idiot, but Hinata was mature enough to admit that he himself sometimes was an idiot as much as the setter was. But on the volleyball court, oh yes, Kageyama was really cool.

It often happened that Hinata lingered on the peaceful way in which Kageyama closed his eyes with a sigh, opening them again with a thin and sharp form. When Kageyama had that serious and confident look, when he aimed those incredible eyes forward, lit by a spark of concentration and control, Hinata knew that everything was fine. He grinned to himself and thought, “I can’t be left behind, I must become like him.”  
It was reassuring somehow and one day Hinata became aware of it more than usual, wondering if Kageyama had that attitude only on the court. Aside from that confident look, Hinata remembered well only those threatening expressions of him when Kageyama screamed something rude to Hinata, apart from the strange faces he always made before or after a match, as they talked of this and that.

“I’ve never seen him smile,” Hinata thought for a moment, before Ukai whistled and announced the end of practice, reminding the students not to skip stretching.

Ok, there were those pleased smirks of when they made a good quick, that deformed and scary grin that was supposed to be like Sugawara’s reassuring smile, there was that grin of satisfaction that sometimes Kageyama addressed to him when they were both excited for a practice match or a goal to achieve … but somehow they didn’t count as real smiles.   
Hinata was conscious to smile often, for various reasons, but as the end of that practice session ended, he picked as many balls as possible to put them in place before his rival could do it and wondered if there was a serious reason, apart from volleyball, that could make Kageyama smile in that simple, genuine and calm way, a way that perhaps didn’t belong to him, but Hinata really wanted to see it on his face.

He had just shocked himself for giving birth to all these thoughts together, when he felt a gentle tug on his sweaty t-shirt. 

“Hurry, we have to close the gym!” Tanaka exclaimed.  
The shorty didn’t expect to hear his voice, for a moment he thought it would have been Kageyama to talk to him.  
“Okay!” Hinata trilled, then looked around instinctively.  
Where was Kageyama? Oh god, did he really feel his absence with such intensity?

“Kageyama went to change before”, Daichi said entering the locker room last. “He said he remembered something to do for his mother.”  
The middle blocker stared at him for a long moment, then nodded vigorously. Nevertheless, he couldn’t prevent himself from looking around in silence, as if he was still looking for Kageyama.

“Oh, it’s unexpectedly quiet here!” Suga said half smiling, finding Asahi who nodded.   
Nishinoya jumped out of the club room and lolled on the railing before going down the stairs. “If you miss the noise the first-years always do, Ryuu and I will do something about it!”   
“Don’t you even think about it.” Daichi said from the bottom of the ladder, while Sugawara and Ennoshita giggled.

In all this, Hinata hurried earlier than usual to get out of the locker room, not busy arguing with Kageyama about how many inches they could still grow before the end of high school. Tsukishima made a joke about how Hinata was remarkably silent in the absence of the King, but the shorty didn’t even hear him and jumped on the bike to get home, biting his lower lip nervously, not understanding why Kageyama had gone without him and he didn’t even notice.

 

 

Kageyama thought that Hinata was cool, as well.

He wasn’t as conscious as Hinata, but still this opinion existed in him and it was strong. It was implicitly visible in the efforts Kageyama put in every perfect toss he gave his partner, in the rare glow that radiated from his eyes when he saw Hinata succeed on the court, even without his help.

What Kageyama was aware of, instead, was the strange warmth that suddenly caught his cheeks when Hinata smiled with determination, not to mention the chest node he barely beared when they had a particularly lasting physical contact.

He was seriously thinking of being mad, as he shook his head and proceeded on the dark sidewalk in the neighbourhood. Those symptoms were something for young girls and, unless he had a crush on his teammate, that could only mean he had to pull himself together.  
“Could I have trained too much?” Kageyama wondered, pouting and scaring a child.  
He was as pure as stupid because of his naivety, but as long as his training with Hinata would have gone on without a hitch, Kageyama believed with confidence that his strange reactions in presence of the shorty would have ended after a day off, going back to the gym without unnecessary thoughts.

Kageyama snorted, thinking of skipping a whole day of practice, then he heard a baby crying beside him. He jumped and raised his head, confused: a mother cradling her son to make him stop crying, an old man and a girl of about twenty years old were surrounding him. He lifted his face a bit more and was attracted by the red gleam of a traffic light.

“Where am I?”

A moment later, Kageyama realized he had taken the wrong way. He snorted and cursed Hinata for having distracted him through his thoughts, getting the questioning and disapproving look by the elder man who was about to cross the street.

“So, which way now? I wish I hadn’t gone that far… Damn, Hinata will pay for it! Or maybe I shouldn’t tell him I was thinking about him? He would make fun of me of course. Better not. Maybe I’ll just toss him less than usual. Wait, I know that shop! So if I cross the street and go to the other side… ”

Kageyama was already in the middle of the crosswalk, when a powerful white glow surprised him on his left. He started to turn around, frowning, but before he could do it he met the traffic light that was red again, followed by a deafening sound of screeching tires on the pavement.

He barely had the time to open his eyes wide and curse Hinata again for having distracted him… then the light blinded him.

 

 

Kageyama was the first thought that woke Hinata up the next morning. A moment before he opened his eyes and jumped out of bed, he recalled the tosses he usually received by him at practice and the semi-serious tone in which the setter would have told him “one more time.” There wasn’t any reason why Hinata had woken precisely with those images in his head - or so he thought - but still nothing could stop him from smiling softly throughout the journey that took him to school.

That smile faded only when he got to the gym and realized that Kageyama wasn’t there.

“I’ll try to see if he’s in class. He’s probably not well.”

Takeda-sensei had spoken with the most reassuring tone in the world and no one could doubt that Kageyama would have been back soon. But Kageyama would have never missed a training session even with measles and if anyone was aware of it, it was Hinata.

The shorty was no longer able to smile as he should throughout the day, even the afternoon practice failed to make him happy.  
“Nice, Hinata!”, Sugawara said with satisfaction after trying an attack with him, but as the middle blocker returned in position, he saw a grim expression on his face that was even more worrying on him.  
Sugawara was about to call Hinata, saying something to cheer him up, when Takeda entered the gym breathlessly and nobody noticed him right away - he had done it so often by now that it was normal - except that the teacher had a troubled expression aimed precisely at Hinata and everyone stopped and stared at him.

“It’s for you!”

The redhead looked up and saw Takeda handing him a cell phone. He put it to his ear without a particular reaction. “Hello?”

“Are you Hinata Shouyou?”

A woman’s worried voice made him startle and just curiosity kept him from making a thousand catastrophic hypothesis all at once. Each of them about one person, of course.

“I’m Tobio’s… Kageyama Tobio’s mother.”

Too late. Panic exploded in his chest a split second before hearing that name.

“I-It’s Hinata… How’s Kageyama?”

“Thank God I’ve found you! I have to ask you a very important favour. Could you come at our place right now?”

“Ehm… Y-Yes, I think so.”

“Really? Thank you, thank you so much Hinata-kun! Tobio does nothing but ask about you…”

“What? About me?”

“He almost had an accident yesterday. A car almost ran over him! He’s alright, but he’s still shocked… He’s been staying in bed without moving all day, he keeps murmuring weird things and repeats your name all the time.”

It took Hinata a while, before he realized. Why him? When you’re shocked because of a fright like that, you usually call your family, your dear ones… not a volleyball teammate you spend your afternoons and most of the time with, not a friend you have fun with because you’ve become very close over the months.

Oh.

“I.. I’m coming. Yes, I’m coming right now!”

Hinata ran out of the gym towards his bicycle without changing his clothes, chased by the teacher who wanted his phone back. When Hinata hung up and returned the phone, he was already on his bike and didn’t burst into tears with fear just because he was busy riding very fast and every physical reaction was impossible.

 

 

The door swung open suddenly and Kageyama jolted. He rose his puffy eyes, meeting Hinata’s teary and scared ones just like his. The silence was broken just by the shorty’s panting.  
Some seconds were enough for Hinata to see despair turning into relief in those blue eyes that were so dear to him. He was sure this time: he had never seen something like that and he thought he didn’t want to see it ever again.

With a lump in his throat, Hinata raced on Kageyama’s bed. The taller boy was sadly curled up in a corner and Hinata dropped to his knees to hold him tight. Kageyama did the same and gasped, as if he was able to breathe again after hours of apnea, and pressed his face against his neck.  
Hinata encircled Kageyama’s shoulders with his thin and weak arms, too much weak to hold the pieces of Kageyama’s broken heart together, but it didn’t stop him from trying with everything he had. He held him, with his hands wandering in his hair in a confused and hasty way.

“Kageyama! Kageyama, I’m here… I’m here.”

Those words, said out loud, were good for both of them. It was an important proof that they were really there, they were really together.

Hinata felt Kageyama’s back relaxing and his own t-shirt being slightly pulled down, then a hiccup and a wet warmth on his heart. He sighed and closed his eyes, lowering his forehead and holding his teammate tight, so that he couldn’t slip away and disappear.

“I’m here… I’m here, it’s alright.” Hinata repeated many times quietly, while Kageyama cried all the tears he still had from the day and the night before.

Kageyama never expected Hinata to come and comfort him, but now he could hug him and didn’t feel ashamed anymore for hoping. He would have never felt ashamed again of reacting weird every time he thought of Hinata. Shame and shyness disappeared, they were nothing compared to that new feeling in his chest and Kageyama knew that hug was everything he needed.

Hinata didn’t move until Kageyama stopped crying. Only when he calmed down and sniffed, he stroke his back hesitantly and asked: “Better?”

The setter nodded more than once and rested his face on Hinata’s shoulder. “Can we… stay like this for a while?” he murmured, holding him tighter.

Hinata’s heart skipped a beat and he would usually be afraid of Kageyama noticing, but he would have been a fool if he had told him no, so he smiled slightly. “Of course.” he answered, pressing a cheek on his head and closing his eyes again. Kageyama did it too and sighed, staying still in that hug for a long silent moment.

They both had many questions to ask and they managed to forget them for a while, lying gently in that warmth between their trembling bodies, but then they felt that some explanations were necessary.

“Will you tell me what happened last night?”

Maybe it wasn’t the right question to begin with - Kageyama hesitated before answering. “Yes… I had to do something for my mother, but I got lost. A car nearly ran over me, I was pulled away just in time… but I stayed on the sidewalk panicking until my mother came and took me home.”

“…how the hell did you do that?”

Kageyama opened his eyes and parted from Hinata to stare at him, frowning.

“How did you get lost, idiot?” Hinata grinned, putting a hand on his mouth.

“Shut up, dumbass!” Kageyama cried. “If you really want to know it, it’s your fault!”

“What, why should it be my fault?”

“Because… I was thinking about you.”

It was just a whisper, but with that shy voice and those red cheeks, Hinata was surprised and ended up being more embarassed than him.

“Oh.”

They kept their eyes low, but realized to have still their arms tangled to one another and nothing stopped them from blushing. With no nerve to say something else, Kageyama pressed his forehead against Hinata’s shoulder one more time. The readhead smiled and stroke his back like a minute before.

“I’m glad you’re alright.” he said, before kissing him on the temple.

Kageyama stiffened to that gesture: “W-Why did you do that?”

“Did what?”

“The… The kiss.”

Hinata stared at him curiously and was a bit surprised to see that Kageyama was really embarassed.

“Well, when my sister is sad or scared, she comes to me and I usual-”

"Do it again."

He wasn't really interrupted by Kageyama's words, as much as he was interrupted by a hand on his cheek.  
One of those hands with which Kageyama tossed the ball to him everyday, just for him, and having one of them on his face was a new and beautiful feeling. And those blue eyes! They had never looked at him that way and Hinata knew he was so in love with them.

He didn’t have time to decide what to do about it, nor to think of what Kageyama just said, because his head moved on his own towards Kageyama anyway and their lips touched before they could think something else.  
Honestly, every thought was useless now.

It was a simple, but sweet kiss. In a corner of their mind a voice echoed “What the hell is going on?”, but it was too weak to be heard, compared to their crazy heartbeat. When they parted with a smack, they stopped and stared at each other for a long moment… and finally, the miracle happened.

Kageyama _smiled_.

It was a faint smile and the curve of his lips was hardly visible, but there was a spark of gratitude in his eyes and Hinata knew immediately that it was the most wonderful smile in the world. A smile like that could belong to Kageyama, then! A smile like that could make him handsome, even more than usual.

That smile exceeded Hinata’s expectations and the shorty stared at him in awe, before smiling in return and holding him so tight that they ended up laying on the bed.

 

They didn’t stand up again for a long while and Kageyama thought that it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> This was nothing special, just a way to celebrate KageHina. I needed to write a scene hurt/comfort without such a complex plot, so here it is. I hope you like it!


End file.
